


The Wedding Crashers

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: In which Kagami is an idiot, Kise jumps to conclusions, the GoM follows, and Kuroko is left embarrassed for them. Oh, and Momoi’s there too.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 75





	The Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I was bored.

**Normal POV!**

“Ah, there he is! Tetsu-kun!”

“Where? Where, Momoicchi? Where?!”

“–ack! Oi, Kise!”

“Shh! Quiet, Aominecchi!”

“Shut up, baka Kise!”

“Hush, Dai-chan! … *squeals* Tetsu-kun looks so cute!”

The sound of crunching.

“ _Murasakibara_! Eating is prohibited in a church-nanodayo!”

“… *munch*.”

“ **Enough**. Daiki, Ryouta, sit down before Tetsuya sees us. Atsushi, _stop_.”

“Hai, Aka-chin.”

Kuroko sighed, wondering what he did to deserve a bunch of stalkers for friends as he tried and failed to ignore the colorful group conspicuously trying to blend in at the back of the church. Unbeknownst to him, the day was bound to get worse as the wedding progresses with him standing idly by the aisle. On such a good day too.

**~•~**

It all started with Kise Ryouta.

“KUROKOCCHI – Eh? Where is Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi?”

Well, it actually started with Kagami Taiga.

“Are you an idiot. Just because we’re partners doesn’t mean Kuroko’s always with me.”

“Eh? Then, where is he?”

“Dunno. Haven’t seen him since yesterday. Said something about a wedding.”

But it escalated from there.

“Oh, a weddi– KUROKOCCHI’S GOING TO A WEDDING?!”

“Eh? Well, yeah I guess – hah? … where did…?”

**~•~**

To: Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Momoicchi, Murasakibaracchi  
Subject: EMERGENCY

EVERYONE! We have an emergency! KUROKOCCHI’S GETTING MARRIED!!! ＼(º □ º l|l)/

**~•~**

And so brings us to the current situation.

“STOP THE WEDDING!”

Cue the series of gasps from the audience, the teal-haired boy gaping at the audacity of the blond model as he stood in the middle of the aisle with the others at his side, for once backing him up. The group’s presence alone was enough to earn them whispers circulating the guests.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“What is this?”_

_“Is this a duel?!”_

It was Akashi who stepped up first. “There will be no wedding.”

“YEAH! KUROKOCCHI IS OURS!”

“Kise-kun?!” Kuroko exclaimed, trying and failing to get their attention while making himself as small as possible.

“TETSU-KUN!”

The little hope in his heart was crushed as he met the lovestruck-crying-kinda-obsessive look on Momoi’s eyes as he turned to the teal-haired man at his side, mentally wincing at the angered look on his face.

_“Who are they?”_

_“SUITORS?!”_

_“Kuroko-san likes men?”_

As the audience became more and more confused, Aomine spoke up. “Oi, Tetsu! What are you doing, getting married so soon?”

“Kuro-chin…”

“You’re too young to get married-nanodayo. Hmph! How irresponsible…”

Even Midorima?! (Well, he should’ve asked that earlier when he noticed even Akashi was with them.) “Everyone…”

The group were too caught up in their own little world that they failed to notice the sudden silence that ensued, all eyes shifting from the taller man by the bride to the shorter at the side.

“Yeah, Kurokocchi! Let’s go home.”

“I can’t, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said, voice strained as he tried to hide his burning face from hundreds of eyes watching them.

“Why not, Tetsuya?” Akashi stepped up, being silent the whole time. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy spending a day with us than spend your entire life with… _her_.”

Five glares directed to the bride-to-be, one too busy fawning over Kuroko causing a full-blown shiver to rake through her body, unconsciously stepping back in fear.

“Akashi-kun, I really can’t… because… this is my father’s wedding.” Akashi’s eyes widened. “… and, Minami-san will be my stepmother so, I will have to spend my life right next to her.”

The group stood there frozen solid. The silence in the church nearly palpable as the embarrassment began to creep in, Akashi stuck in his own mind wondering how he could be so, so wrong as the others stood in shock, Momoi almost in hysterics.

“Oh.”

“So…”

“… Kuro-chin’s not getting married?” Murasakibara tilted his head.

Kuroko shook his head. “No, but my father is.” He gestured to the man beside him that was hugging the bride, looking to be an older version of Kuroko that was very, very angry at his wedding’s disruption.

Kise gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I failed. But, meh… Kise-kun will be so dead to Akashi later, and Kuroko won’t save him this time. He’ll probably drag Kagami down with him, but he’s safe… for now.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
